Dragonball CF
by jezac
Summary: A side series I am working on this is taking place after my DBGF fanfic CF stands for Chibi Fighters
1. Chapter 1

**_Dragonball CF (Chibi Fighters) _**

Episode 1

The two fighters dissappear to the naked eye as the crowd stands in shock. Sounds of punches and kicks are heard. They become visible as they are seen flying in the air exchanging blows at a high speed.

Crowd Member: Thats amazing! Look at those kids go!

One of the fighters punches the other straight in the face. He gets compensation as he punches the other as well. They continue to exchange punches and kicks as they remain in the air. Pan looks from the crowd and thinks to herself.

Pan: "I wouldn't expect anything less from these two, they are the descendants of Goku and Vegeta. Its just like the old days..."

The two fighters dash toward eachother as they both simultaneously punch eachother in the face. They both connect knees and elbows as they flip backwards landing on their feet.  
A gust of wind blows between them. They look at eachother as one begins to talk.

Vegeta Jr: You put up quite a good fight there weirdo. I didnt think I was gonna have a chance to do this thing. EEERRAAAHHH!

In a flash of light Vegeta Jr's hair glows gold as a golden aura surrounds his body. His pupils a green color.

Goku Jr: Well if thats how you want to play it. HNNNGGG! Ah!

Goku Jr does the same as his hair spikes up to a golden color with a golden aura and green pupils. Vegeta smiles in pleasure.

Vegeta: Hey thats pretty cool there. I didnt know we could both become blonde.

Goku smiles.

Goku: Ha ha. This is gonna be a good match huh?

Vegeta smirks.

Vegeta: You ready?

Goku: He he Yeah!

They both run toward eachother and begin to exchange punches and kicks. The crowd goes wild as they follow their every movement. Goku kicks Vegeta in the face staggering him a bit only for Vegeta to land on his feet and give Goku a flying jump kick to the stomach. Goku staggers backwards and gasps for air. Vegeta sweeps Goku's legs and kicks him while he is in the air sending him near the edge. Goku pushes his body up.

Goku: Hnnngg! He he... How did u learn how to fight so well...

Vegeta smirks resembling his Great Grandfather.

Vegeta: My Grandfather Trunks taught me. But enough talk. Get up so i can defeat you.

Goku gets up and dashes toward Vegeta. He teleports behind Goku giving him an elbow to the back of his head. Vegeta grabs onto Goku and throws him out of bounds only for him to float before touching the ground. Goku looks at the arena with Vegeta nowhere in sight. He then looks up to see him with a weird Blue Light in his palm. Vegeta laughs calmly.

Vegeta: **Big Bang Attack! **

The Blue Sphere slightly bigger than a tennis ball is launched from his palm and hits Goku in the back. Goku feels a painful sensation as a huge explosion of fire and smoke comes from his back as he is blow downward. He hits the ground hard as he squirms in pain. This technique has singed his outfit more than it originally was as he tries to get up but falls flat on his face. Vegeta lands in the middle of the ring. He crosses his arms and returns to base mode. He smiles and closes his eyes.

Announcer: The winner! Vegeta Jr!

The crowd goes wild as Vegeta walks backstage to collect his money. Goku limps backstage and sits down crying.

Goku: I have failed. I dont deserve to be related to the great Goku...

Vegeta sees Goku crying. Goku feels a lump of something hit his chest as he looks down at it.

Goku: Money?

Vegeta: Theres 500 000 in that roll. Go buy a new outfit and a trainer. You'll need it.

Goku smiles as he tries to hug Vegeta. Vegeta grunts as he kicks Goku's head lightly causing him to flip over his chair. Vegeta walks away.

Vegeta: Kids...

Episode 2  
Part 1

Goku walks home happily with a smile on his face as he enters the house. He walks over to his grandma Pan and gives her a big hug. He then drops a roll of money that shakes the whole table. Goku walks away as Pan looks at it in shock.

Pan: Wh- Where did u get all this money?!

Goku smirks.

Goku: Vegeta gave it to me, its half the prize money he won. His family is already rich so I guess he doesnt need it.

Goku walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a glass of juice. Pan counts the roll as she looks up at Goku.

Pan: Well what are we going to do with all of this?

Goku shrugs and continues to watch television.

Goku: I guess I can get a new fighting outfit.

Pan: Okay, ill get it tommorrow. It will be waiting when you get home from school.

Goku: Wow im so excited!

Goku walks into his room and goes to bed. He wakes up in the morning and gets ready for school. He enters the school 15 minutes before he has to go to class as he runs into a bully.

Gregory: Give me your money punk.

Goku looks up and shakes in fear as his eyes tear up. Goku reaches in his pocket and begins to feel a 100 dollar bill.

Gregory: Well, are you going to give it to me or not?!

Goku: Y-Yes sir! One second...

Gregory looks to his right as he sees something that frightens him. He gasps and runs the opposite direction. Vegeta is seen walking down the hall with a leather jacket on with a red shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. Goku smiles toward Vegeta. Vegeta stops immediately and slowly looks to his right. He sees Goku smiling and waving at him as he gains a smirk. He then proceeds to open a locker and shoves Goku inside of it.

Goku: Hey! Hey! Im going to be late for class!

Vegeta: He he...

Veget walks away as Goku pounds away on the locker door trying to break free. His anger wells up inside of him as tears roll down his cheeks. A flash of light emits from the locker as the locker doors now begin to dent. His glowing hair and aura create light for him to see. He puts both his palms together.

Goku: I hope this technique works... Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!

Goku sticks both palms out as a stream of energy comes straight from his palms blasting the locker door straight off its hinges. The dented door flies straight through a window breaking it and flies far into the distance. Goku stands in the opened locker in shock as he still has both his palm pointed outward. He pokes his head out and looks both ways as he runs to his class. He enters just in time as he does all his work. Time passes by as school finishes. Goku runs through the doors and walks proudly home. Whe he gets inside he runs to the table and looks with joy. Pan watches from afar as she smiles.

Pan: Try it on.

Goku grabs the outfit and puts it on in an instant. This outfit resembles his Great Grandfather's orange Gi. Blue undershirt with an orange vest and pants overtop. Blue belt, wrist bands, and boots. The only difference is that Goku wears his red bandana on his head. Goku puts both hands on his hips and smiles.

Goku: How do I look?

Pan smiles and shakes her head.

Pan: An exact replica of your Great Grandfather Goku...

Goku smiles as he begins to talk.

Goku: Im going to show this off outside.

More next time on Dragonball CF!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2  
Part 2

Goku runs outside waving his arms around and rolling in the grass. A purple dragon with wings flies over toward Goku and lands beside him.

Goku: Hey Icarus!

Icarus makes a worrying face as it points toward a direction with its nose. Goku stands there as he feels a jolt of energy.

Goku: W-Woah! I've never felt anything like that... Must be a strong person... Lets go Icarus.

Goku jumps on Icarus' back as they fly up into the air and into the snowy mountains. Once they get there Goku sees Vegeta already standing with his arms crossed, looking at something. Vegeta senses Goku as he closes his eyes.

Vegeta: Get over here weirdo. Check this out.

Goku walks over and makes a face of disgust.

Goku: What is it? Its so ugly!

Vegeta: Yeah, almost an exact likeness of yourself.

The monster is frozen solid as it lay there motionless in a block of ice. Its skin is all blue with black spots on it as it has the facial likeness of a human. It has two blue colored "Horns" on each side of its head. Two black wings sprout from its back. Vegeta notice's the likeness of it, it resembles a Cell Jr. Goku's eyes well up as he begins to sniffle.

Goku: Thats not nice...

Vegeta: Heh you cry baby, why do I even bother. Go back to your Grandma where you belong.

Goku sniffles more and more until he begins to sob loudly.

Goku: WWAAAAAA! WHY DO YOU GOT TO BE SO MEAN VEGETA! WWWWWWAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta covers his ears as he yells to Goku

Vegeta: Shut up why don't ya!

Goku pushes Vegeta hard into the ice casing as it cracks from the force. Vegeta stands straight up as he looks at Goku.

Vegeta: Oh no... You're over.

Vegeta holds his palm facing upwards as a small energy ball accumulates. He is interrupted by an explosion of ice as he falls face first. He turns around on his back as he looks up in shock. The Cell Jr. staggers forward a bit as it looks Vegeta straight in the eyes. Vegeta gets up with confidence as he walks toward it.

Vegeta: What are you looking at pu-

Vegeta is swatted away with one backhand into a pile of snow. Goku looks in fear as he staggers back.

Goku: I-IM...W-W-ARNING Y-YOU!

Goku falls on his butt and begin to crawl backwards. A figure comes from the air and gives the monster a kick to the side of the head, with no effect. Goku recognises the person.

Goku: Krillin Jr!

Krillin lands on his feet and flashes a peace sign. The monster gives Krillin a kick tot he face sending him into a block of ice.

Goku gets up right away as anger washes over him.

Goku: Krillin! You monster! KAMEHAMEHA!

Goku shoots a Kamehameha as it hits Cell Jr straight on. Snow and debris floats everywhere as Cell Jr continues to walk toward Goku. Goku gasps as he jumps back. A pile of snow erupts as Vegeta is seen standing in Super Saiyan mode.

Vegeta: How dare you make a mockery of me! I am the descendant of Vegeta! I am a Saiyan!

Cell Jr recognises the name "Vegeta" as he looks and smirks.

Cell: Well, why dont you show me what you are made of Vegeta?

Vegeta runs toward Cell in a blind rage as Vegeta is kneed to the stomach and hit on the back sending him on his face. Goku goes Super Saiyan as he runs toward Cell and kicks Cell in the back of the the head causing him to stagger quite a bit. Cell looks back and smiles. He waves as he flies up into the air and out of sight.

Goku: What is that thing...

More next time on Dragoball CF!

Episode 3  
Part 1

Goku watches as the monster flies off into the distance. He walks over to Vegeta to help him up. Vegeta feels Goku's hand touch his shoulder as he slaps it away.

Vegeta: Fool! You let him get away! You dont deserve to be a fighter!

Goku walks over to Krillin as he helps him up. Vegeta crosses his arms as he looks into the sky. Krillin feels a pain shoot up his back.

Krillin: Aggh! Im gonna feel that one in the morning...

Goku: What was that thing?

Krillin shrugs as he begins to walk on his own.

Krillin: Not sure...

Krillin begins to dust the dirt off of his shoes as he stands upright. He looks at Vegeta as he scratches his bald head.

Krillin: What should we do Vegeta?

Without a word Vegeta waits a moment before taking off without looking back. Krillin crosses his arms in irritation.

Krillin: How rude can you get...

Goku: Hes always like that. Well come on lets make sure that thing doesnt do anything it will regret.

Goku and Krillin take flight as they both head to Goku's house. When they enter Pan is seen watching the news with a worried face.

Pan: Oh...My...God...

Goku and Krillin run to the TV screen as they cover their faces in fear. Cell Jr is seen wreaking havok in Central City. He is seen breaking innocent people's necks and using single Ki blasts to take dozens of them down, all with a twisted smile on its face. A tear rolls down Pan's face. Goku and Krillin sit there speechless as they begin to formulate a plan in their heads.

Meanwhile Vegeta has headed back home. He enters the Gravity Chamber in a full blue bodysuit with shoulderless Saiyan armor. White gloves and boots, just like his ancestor Vegeta. He begins to train on 5000 gravity as beads of sweat roll down his face. Small robotic machines circle Vegeta as he practices his Ki blasts and shoots every single one down. He falls to one knee as he gasps for air. He stands back up and attempts round two only to feel a jolt of energy.

Vegeta: Hmm, that power level. Cell you fool, wreaking havoc already.

Vegeta wipes the sweat off his face and takes flight to Central City.

Goku and Krillin run outside and look at eachother.

Krillin: What do we do... We are the ones who released this thing.

Goku creates a serious expression.

Goku: So I guess we'll have to send it back where it came from.

Goku and Krillin both feel a jolt of energy as they look at eachother with wide eyes.

Krillin: What the heck was that?!

Goku: Thats probably Cell's power level, im not sure though.

Krillin: Well we might as well find out!

Goku and Krillin take flight and head full speed to Central City. Once they arrive they see Vegeta in Super Saiyan mode trying to keep up with Cell Jr. Vegeta begins to block all the blows as he jumps back and shoots 5 multiple Ki blasts directly hitting Cell's face, with no effect. Vegeta looks up and creates a fist in irritation. He begins to dash toward Cell as Goku and Krillin attempt to help...

More next time on Dragonball CF!

Episode 3  
Part 2

Vegeta dashes toward Cell Jr only for him to take a simple side step. Vegeta overpasses Cell and is kicked to the back of the head knocking him out cold. Vegeta turns onto his back and looks up.

Vegeta: Hnnng, what kind of monster are you!

Cell charges two balls of energy in both his hands as he throws them toward Vegeta. They explode on impact furthering Vegeta's injuries. When the dust clears his body suit is tattered as his Saiyan armor is cracked. He turns over and manages to get to one knee. Cell looks as he claps.

Cell: Ha, very nice. But Its time for you to face facts, you cant beat me at this rate.

Vegeta looks up as blood trickles from his mouth. He begins to laugh as Cell takes a step back in confusion.

Vegeta: You underestimate my power... EEERRRRAAAHHH!

Vegeta powers up as rocks and cement rise into the air all around him. He tries his hardest but falls to one knee and returns to base mode. He holds onto his abdomen in pain. Cell smiles as he charges two more energy balls. Goku goes super saiyan and kicks Cell to the head staggering him. Krillin sweeps Cell's legs as he flies up in the air. While still in flight Goku comes from atop and lands onto Cell's stomach causing saliva to burst from his mouth. He rolls over to his side as he begins to cough.

Cell: How... how is a human able to trip me!

Krillin smiles as he puts his arm around Goku.

Krillin: Well you know, being around Goku for my whole life has its benefits.

Vegeta looks up at Krillin and Goku. They both look back at Vegeta.

Vegeta: You fools... dont just stand there and coversate...

Goku looks back at Cell and jumps in shock.

Goku: Wheres Cell...

Krillin looks behind as he sees Cell standing with his arms crossed. He takes both their heads and smashes them together knocking Krillin unconcious. Goku staggers forward and holds onto his head in pain. Cell pulls his arm back for a punch, as Vegeta runs and kicks Cell in the thigh. Cell staggers forward a bit as he looks at Vegeta in rage.

Cell: I thought I put you out a long time ago!

Vegeta smirks.

Vegeta: Think again loser.

Goku collects himself as he runs beside Vegeta.

Goku & Vegeta: EEEERRRAAAAAHHH!

Both Saiyans go Super Saiyan as they get into their fighting stance. Cell smiles as he gets into his fighting stance as well.

Vegeta: Dont get in my way, understand!

Goku nods as the both of them dash toward Cell. Cell takes a few steps backwards as he blocks all of their incoming attacks. Cell kicks Goku sending him hurdling through a shop window but jumps back out and keeps attacking. Cell gives Vegeta a hard punch sending him into a parked car but quickly jumps up and moves back onto attacking.

Cell: You both are like rubberbands! And it is getting annoying! EEEERRRRAAAHHH!

Cell emits a high energy that sends both Saiyans flying backwards. Vegeta lands on his feet as he gets into his fighting stance. Goku flips and hits a light post not too far away. Vegeta looks back at Goku and grunts in anger.

Vegeta: Useless...

Cell walks toward Vegeta. Cell cracks his own neck twice as he begins to crack his knuckles.

Cell: Its been a while. Why dont I make this quick...

Krillin: DESTRUCTO DISC!

A glowing disc the size of a Vinyl Record flies in between Cell and Vegeta as they both jump back. They look toward the direction to see Krillin breathing heavily.

More next time on Dragonball CF!

Episode 4  
Part 1

Krillin flashes a smile to Vegeta as Cell dashes up toward Krillin and kicks him sending him through a nearby building. Goku gets up after watching what has happened and goes Super Saiyan once more.

Goku: Come on Vegeta!

Vegeta: What do you think ive been doing!

The two Saiyans power up and dash toward Cell. Cell crosses his arms as he does a full turn using his wings to smack them both across the face stunning them momentarily. They both hold their faces as they float away backwards. Vegeta is the first one to recover as he looks around. Cell is nowhere to be seen. He looks all around until he sees Cell above them. Cell is holding his palm out as he charges a Ki blast. Vegeta covers his face to prevent further damage. Krillin comes from the wreckage at a high speed and headbutts Cell in the stomach. Cell gasps as he falls to the ground an staggers backwards.

Cell: How are you so PERSISTANT! EEERRRRAAAAHHHH!

Cell powers up and sticks his pointer finger towards Krillin. Krillin steps back in confusion. Cell smirks as he shoots multiple finger beams all hitting Krillin in success. Krillin is hit multiple times as he staggers back trying not to fall over. Goku dashes toward Cell in frustration. Vegeta dashes behind Goku as well. Goku is hit by one beam and flips backwards rolling on the ground. Krillin grunts in pain as he falls to both knees and falls on his face. Vegeta does not look back as he throws a punch only for Cell to disappear behind him. He tries to turn around only for Cell to give him a swift chop to his neck causing him to black out. Cell looks around as the three children are all out cold.

Cell: Is this what you give me! Thats enough, time to destroy this whole City!

Cell charges a Ki blast over his head as he smiles. He is interrupted by an old man who grabs onto his ear.

Cell: Eh... What is the meaning of th-

The old man puts his palm against Cell's back. Cell's eyes widen as his back begins to glow. He explodes into a cloud of dust as the old man waves it all away. Goku opens his eyes as he sees a figure walking toward him. He opens them wider as he recognises the face.

Goku: GRANDPA GOTEN!

Goten slowly walks to Goku holding his back.

Goten: I havent done that in ages... Ow!

Vegeta pushes himself up as he limps to a piece of cement. He sits down and looks toward Goten, Goku and Krillin all smiling. Vegeta looks away dusting his shoes.

Goten: You kids sure made a mess here, we'd better leave before we are suspected. Nimbus!

An orange cloud comes from the sky and stops infront of Goten. He slowly gets ontop of it and sits down. Goku and Krillin both sit on it alongside Goten. Goten looks at Vegeta and smiles.

Goten: Care to join us?

Vegeta looks at Goten as in disbelief. He chuckles.

Vegeta: Why should I listen to an old man as yourself?

Vegeta begins to walk but falls to one knee in pain.

Vegeta: Fine... but not a word.

Goten laughs as Vegeta jumps up onto the Nimbus Cloud, only to fall right through it. He rubs his bottom in embarassment.

Vegeta: What is this foolishness...

Goten: Well you have to be pure of heart and no hate in order to ride this. Release your emotions...

Vegeta: I care less what the stipulations are! I will not change for you, or anyone else! So be it, all of you get out of my sight!

Goten shrugs as the Numbus Cloud takes off with all 3 passengers laughing. Veget sits down once again and begins to think to himself.

Vegeta: How is an old man so powerful... I wonder how! This is an embarassment to my family. I will not let this go out in vain!

Vegeta stands up and walks away into unsettling dust in the air then takes off toward Capsule Corp.

More next time on Dragonball CF!

Episode 4  
Part 2

The next day Goku and Krillin sit in their school lunch room as they eat. Goku as usual brings a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, milk, 3 bowls of rice, 3 slices of dinosaur meat, 3 bowls of chow mein, 2 chicken breast sandwiches, etc. Krillin watches Goku gobble all of it down in amazement. Krillin takes a bite of his tuna sandwich and laughs.

Krillin: Geeze Goku! You can eat the whole school if you wanted to!

Krillin smiles and takes another bite from his sandwich. He stops and looks up to 6 dangerous looking boys. He smiles and waves to them.

Krillin: Hiya gu-

The leader pushes him off his chair. Krillin falls backward knocking his head.

Krillin: Ow, what was that for!

The group surrounds Goku and Krillin.

Damien: We are the new kids in this school. If you dont obey our orders, you will have to face what we have in store for you punks.

The kids start beating their hands against their palms as a sign of punching. Krillin gulps as a drip of sweat rolls down his forehead. The Damien looks at Krillin and laughs, then proceeds to give him a kick to the face. Saliva comes from his mouth and splatters on the ground. Krillin looks up with an angered expression.

Krillin: Now you've done it!

Krillin and Goku jump up and get ready to attack, but are distracted when they see someone walking their way. The whole crowd watching gasps as they jump back. They move in fear when they see Vegeta walk down the aisle with his eyes closed and his two goons by his side. Vegeta continues to walk and accidentally bumps into the leader.

Vegeta: Watch it punk.

Vegeta continues to walk as Damien trembles in anger.

Damien: Hey you! You little punk! Come here and apologize to me RIGHT NOW! Or else!

Vegeta smirks as he puts his hands in his jacket pockets and eyes still closed.

Vegeta: Or else what... I dont think you know who I am...

Damien trembles in anger and begins to curse under his breath.

Damien: Well you must not know who I am! Me and my gang are gonna take this school over you got it! Im not gonig to let some midget like you bad mouth me!

Vegeta turns around fully and slowly opens his eyes. He stares coldly at Damien. Damien explodes in a fit of rage.

Damien: THATS IT! TAKE HIM AND HIS TWO FLUNKYS OUT!

Goku and Krillin watch as five of the boys split from the group and run toward Vegeta. Vegeta's two goons step infront of Vegeta only to be punched in the face by the five other boys. Two beat up on the skinnier goon while the other three begin to beat up on the chunkier one. Vegeta's goons are out cold as Vegeta opens his eyes and takes off his leather jacket revealing his red wife beater. He adjusts his fingerless gloves and puts both his hands to his sides. He punches his hand and cracks his knuckles. He smiles and looks at the five bullies.

Vegeta: Well? Are you going to just stand there? FIGHT ME!

To be continued.


End file.
